The Other Family Reunion
by Taaroko
Summary: What chaos will ensue when Harry and Ginny take the kids to visit Cousin Dudley and his family for their annual family reunion tea? Second generation fic, obviously. Set a few years before the Deathly Hallows epilogue. Enjoy and review!
1. The Yearly Visit

Harry stretched out his hand and pressed his finger to the doorbell. They could hear the faint corresponding ringing sound within the house. Ginny felt Albus and Lily hide behind her, and barely stopped herself from letting out the groan of irritation that had been building in her since they left home. James had made the journey much more wearing than it needed to be by demanding incessantly why he and his siblings couldn't just stay with Teddy and his grandmother or with their own grandparents instead of coming along. He had only stopped after Ginny threatened to take away the toy broomstick they had given him for his birthday, but his expression still worried her. At seven years old, it was already clear that he had inherited the mischievous attributes of every single troublemaker who had come before him on both sides of the family. Before she could do more than give her eldest son a warning glance (which did not succeed in dispelling his mutinous expression), however, the door opened.

"Afternoon, Big D," said Harry with a strained grin. Even though Dudley had been the one to (very awkwardly) initiate this tradition of having an annual family reunion tea of sorts, he still seemed a little bemused every time the Potters arrived at his house on the designated Saturday afternoon in July. After a few seconds of surprised delay, the portly man who had grown to resemble his father just as much as Harry resembled his own—though he had deigned to remain clean-shaven—smiled back with equal strain.

"Good to see you, Harry," said Dudley, holding out a hand, which Harry shook briefly. "How're all of you doing?"

"Really well," said Harry, who hoped Dudley would invite them in before they used up all of the conversation.

"Dudley, who's at the door?" came a voice from within the house.

"It's Harry and his family, Beatrice," Dudley called over his shoulder. Her reply was drowned out by the heavy thuds of their children, Robert and Alice, who were the same ages as James and Albus, respectively, racing down the stairs.

"Do have them come in, then, dear. I've just finished making tea." Beatrice Dursley, a short, pleasantly round woman with dark curly hair and kind eyes, always seemed to do a better job of remembering when Harry, Ginny, and the kids would be visiting than her husband. This made Harry suspect that she had been the one whose idea it was to start the tradition in the first place, which would certainly account for the abrupt escalation from a mere exchange of Christmas cards to actual visits the very year after she and Dudley were married.

"Oh, right," grunted Dudley, looking rather sheepish. "Come in, then." Harry stepped to the side a little to allow Ginny to move forward, shepherding Albus and Lily (who were still clinging to her), across the threshold first. James made to follow them, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at him with wide, much-too-innocent eyes.

"You play nice with your cousins this time, young man," he said, a slight hint of warning in his voice. From the way James's expression became instantly uncomfortable, Harry knew his son had been hoping that he'd forgotten about the incident last year, when James had brought a Fanged Frisbee and swapped it for Robert's normal one—or the year before that, when he'd turned Alice's favorite doll into a live and very traumatized hedgehog, although that had probably been an accident. Not wanting to take any chances, Harry bent down to peer into James's bag, and breathed a sigh of relief when the only things he found inside were the latest assortment of Muggle toys his Granddad Weasley had given him. Satisfied, Harry stood back up and led James into the house.

As soon as Harry's back was turned, James grinned. The red herring had worked perfectly.

Harry hadn't checked Al's bag…

* * *

Muahaha! And so the budding mastermind of mischief within James emerges to test the waters. And dangerous waters they are. Anyway, about Beatrice. Because of Dudley's amusingly/unsettlingly touching final interaction with Harry in Deathly Hallows, I thought he deserved someone better than a repeat of Aunt Petunia. Besides, if she was Petunia2.0, there's no way she'd allow these reunion type things to happen.

I don't plan on making this much longer than two or three more chapters of about the same length as this one, but my ideas for what is to come are vague enough at this point that anything's possible.

Reviews are AWESOME. So you should leave them. Please?


	2. Teddy's Mission

Sorry it took so long to update this thing. I honestly had no idea where I was going to go with it after chapter one, and I'm still not sure where I'll go with it after this, so updates will most likely continue to be extremely sporadic.

* * *

Teddy plucked nervously at the collar of his robes. He had to admit, James's plan was brilliant, especially since it had come from a seven-year-old, but the burden did fall rather heavily upon himself. The easy part was over. All he'd had to do was tell his Gran that he was off to the Burrow, where he was going to meet Fred, Roxanne and Victoire to play Quidditch, which was a very solid alibi. Fred and Roxanne were the Gryffindor Beaters, Victoire was the Ravenclaw Seeker, and he, Teddy, had been a Hufflepuff Chaser since his second year. Despite playing for different teams, Teddy and the eldest Weasley cousins always spent a good portion of their summer holidays playing Quidditch in the paddock by the Burrow, and sometimes Dominique, Louis, and Lucy joined in. None of them were on House teams yet, but they all had the Weasley Quidditch gene.

Teddy thought back to the previous weekend, when the whole Weasley family had gotten together for a reunion at the Burrow. It had been incredible. Teddy and his Gran had come as usual, and she and Gran Weasley had cooked up a feast to rival the work of the Hogwarts house-elves on Halloween. Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, and Uncle Charlie had put on an excellent three-a-side Quidditch match for the rest of the family, and the whole thing had finished off with a spectacular display of Uncle George's newest line of magical fireworks, which hadn't even been released at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes yet. After a family reunion like that, Teddy wasn't surprised that James was desperate to escape a boring, magic-free afternoon with his Muggle relatives.

Still feeling nervous, Teddy checked himself in the mirror again. Looking back at him was not the tall, turquoise-haired fourteen-year-old boy he usually saw. Instead, he was staring at the reflection of Uncle Percy. He made a face, and it was so unusual to see that expression on Uncle Percy's features that he almost laughed, but the thought of what he had to do was enough to keep him serious. He felt uncomfortably stretched in this disguise. Pretending to be an adult much larger than himself was a lot harder to hold for extended periods of time than something like changing his hair color or nose.

Taking a deep breath, Teddy grabbed a pinch of glittering powder from the pot he'd painted for his Gran when he was five and threw it into the fireplace. He then stepped forward into the emerald green flames and cried, "the Ministry!" in Uncle Percy's pompous, nasally voice. After spinning dizzyingly through the network of wizarding fireplaces, he staggered out into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and almost fell over. The fact that he had inherited his mother's clumsiness was not helped by being Percy-shaped. There was an extra ten inches of his body that he had to figure out how to coordinate somehow.

Several Ministry workers greeted him as he passed them, and he gave them curt nods, which satisfied them, until one man did a double take. "But didn't you already come in, Mr. Weasley?" he asked, confused.

"I forgot a report at home," said Teddy stiffly, holding up a briefcase. The man nodded and moved on. Nobody else questioned him as he made his way to the lifts. He got in one of them, punched the number six button, and waved a few airplane memos away from his head as the grilles closed behind him. He knew the real Percy Weasley was on level five, doing whatever boring thing the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation normally did, so hopefully they wouldn't run into each other.

"Level six," said a cool female voice once the lift reached Teddy's level, "Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparition Test Center." The golden grilles rattled open, and Teddy walked forward, then looked up and down the corridor in which he stood. It was deserted except for an old bald wizard whose nose was buried in a long report that was trailing onto the floor as he walked, so Teddy dodged quickly into the bathroom next to the lifts.

As he did so, he opened the briefcase and pulled out, not a report for Uncle Percy's department, but an application for the temporary addition of the fireplace of one Dudley Dursley to the Floo Network, which had the forged signature of Harry James Potter at the bottom. Teddy walked to the slightly grimy mirror, screwed up his face in concentration, and watched as his reflection changed smoothly into that of his godfather, complete with the lightning scar on his forehead.

Teddy placed the briefcase on top of the sink and opened it again, this time pulling out a pair of round glasses, which he traded for the horn-rimmed ones he had been wearing. Having successfully switched disguises, he left the bathroom and headed down the corridor towards the offices of the Floo Network Authority, clutching the application in one slightly sweaty hand, the briefcase in the other.

* * *

Obviously, if Teddy had gone into the Ministry as Harry from the start, it would have drawn much more attention. And if he'd gone as Arthur, a lot of people might have tried engaging him in friendly conversation. I don't think many of them would want to do more than say hi to Percy, though, so he was the logical choice. But it wouldn't have made sense for Percy to apply to have Dudley's house added to the Floo Network, so that's where Harry comes in.

Reviews would be most welcome!


End file.
